(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gun rests for handheld long guns, and more particularly to a gun rest which can be mounted on the wall of a hunting blind. Specifically, the present invention relates to a vertically adjustable and horizontally rotating cantilevered gun rest mountable in a hunting blind.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,554 to Helmstadter discloses a rifle rest which can be angularly rotated and elevationally pivoted to sight the rifle on a target. A cradle member of the rest can be elevationally manipulated by pivoting a bar member on a pivot bolt. It is vertically shifted by moving a ring member fitted onto a unipod support to a desired height and fastened with a thumb screw placed in one of a series of indentations or holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,066 to Canterbury, Sr. discloses a rifle rest comprising a member having one end which holds the back of the rifle and the other end is supported by a sleeve which can freely rotate around a tubular standard. The rifle rest additionally has a loosely fitted U-shaped yoke on top of the tubular standard for holding the front of the rifle so as to also freely rotate. The tubular standard fits over a rod which is pointed at one end for implanting into the ground. The rifle rest is not mountable on a wall or rotate as a unitary structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,435 to Peltier comprises a non-rotating gun rest. The gun rest has two legs which are capable of being hooked over the edge of a wall or window in a hunting blind or stand. The gun rest is held up by a brace having a threaded post at one end which rests against the wall. The brace is locked in an extended position by means of a hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,550 to Highfill discloses a mounting system for a clay target thrower and rifle/pistol rest which is attachable to a vehicle trailer hitch. The thrower can be turned right or left up to 180° wand then locked into position with a fastener.
While the related art teach gun rests, there still exists a need for an adjustable rotating gun rest capable of being mounted in a blind.